onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Surge
The Mind Surge (often referred as "the Hidden Gift" or "the Mysterious Power") is a special ability which allows to a skilled user to perform a series of unique combat techniques. Is somewhat similar to Rokushiki, but relies on mental prowess instead than on physical strength. Power Source Performing the Mind Surge means to amplify and manipulate the bioelectric energy naturally produced by the body, which can be conveyed through the nerves to create a strong electromagnetic field: manipulating this field the user is able to affect the surrounding environment. To activate one of the combat techniques granted by this power the user must use concentration to augment the amount of energy flowing into his body, actually overcharging his brain and nervous system: then he can use his will to manipulate the strength and the radius of the power. Training The origins of this combat ability, as well as its original developer, are still unknown: probably it was created as a means of revenge, by someone who wanted to kill a Rokushiki user but lacked the knowledge of the Six Techniques, as well as the strength to master them. Learning to use this power requires an intense training and a bit of natural attitude: if normally a combat ability requires only skill and physical capability this one instead requires mind force, strong will and also a tough body to endure the side effects of the technique (which can be very dangerous if the power is pushed beyond its limit). Attacks As the Rokushiki, the Mind Surge grants six combat abilities, which divides into two categories of three techniques each: strikes allows the user to create a physical effect outside his body user; boosts instead are used to better the user's abilities, granting him brief flashes of superhuman strength, resistance or speed. Strikes * Mind Touch: the user touches the target and transmits a heavy bioelectric shock, able to deal extensive internal damage without inflicting any visible wound. **'Shock': a lesser version of this Strike, is used to incapacitate a target without dealing to much damage. **'Double': performed with both hands, this Strike deals double damage. **'Counter': usable to damage an enemy which hits the user with an unarmed attack or a metallic weapon. * Mind Pulse: the user uses the electromagnetic field produced by his body to create a kind of artificial wind and "throw" the very air toward a target, dealing blunt, slashing or piercing damage. The shape of the blast of air (as well as the kind of damage it deals) depends on the part of the user's body used to launch it. * Mind Blast: the user creates an invisible field of bioelectric energy which is able to interfere with someone's neural activity, dealing various kind of damaging effects. Boosts * Mind Sight: the user gains the ability to "see" every kind of electromagnetic wavelength. He can see even in complete darkness and gains a kind of "blindsense", which allows him to pinpoint his targets even if he has not line of sight with them. * Mind Step: dealing a light bioelectric shock to himself the user can cause a violent muscular contraction, which allows him to make incredible jumps. The effect is so rapid that can be used to avoid an incoming attack by simply jumping away. * Mind Shield: the user concentrates a great amount of electricity under his skin, polarising his own flesh, and uses it to avoid any kind of external wound. When the power is active the user's skin cannot be slashed or pierced and (differently from Tekkai) grants a certain degree of protection even against energy-based attacks. Category:Abilities